You promised you wouldn't laugh
by CelestialAuthor
Summary: Serena has an embarrassing secret she's been keeping from Ash when a storm sends her and Ash running into the same tent overnight how will Ash react when Serena decides to open up and reveal her secret?


You promised you wouldn't laugh

Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie sat around a campfire they had started, the flickering orange glow illuminating their features. Serena laid her head down on Ash's shoulder, Ash playfully took his cap off and laid it on Serena's head.

"Does this make my head look big?" Serena asked with a giggle

"Yeah it does" Ash teased, earning him a playing tap on his thigh

"It actually suits you" Clemont answered

"It looks super cute" Bonnie replied

"Thank you" Serena blushed.

"Who wants to hear a scary story?" Ash asked the group

"Umm... Do we have to?" Clemont responded, not being the most courageous person he was apprehensive about showing how badly something like a scary story can affect him.

"Yes please" Bonnie exclaimed eagerly. Completely the opposite to her brother. Bold and fearless would be the words Clemont would use to describe his younger sister.

"Hmm okay, let me have a think" Ash began to ponder what story would be perfect for the group. He was about to start his story when he was stopped by Serena.

"Can you wait for a second while I go and change into my pyjamas?" She asked

"Sure" He smiled. As Serena stood up, a strong gust of wind blew her dress up, giving Ash the briefest of glances at her underwear. Ash blinked in surprise as he couldn't believe what he saw her wearing.

Serena came back out a few minutes later wearing her pyjamas, or rather a pair of pink fleece bottoms and one of Ash's t-shirts.

"Okay, so what's the story?"

"Right so it was a dark and quiet night. Just like this one..." Ash began his story but was interrupted again. This time it was by a massive clap of thunder as in the blink of an eye heavy rain started to pour down, extinguishing their campfire in an instant. Lightning now lighting up the night sky as the four friends dived back into their tents. Clemont and Bonnie in one. Ash and Serena into the other.

"Oh wow, that storm came out of nowhere" Serena gasped, sitting down next to Ash. She ran her hands through her now soaking wet hair

'Oh no. My other bed stuff is in the other tent with Bonnie, but I can't go out and get them cause then Clemont will see and he nor Ash can find out about this' she thought to herself as she realised that she'd most likely be sharing the tent with Ash for the night instead of Bonnie as usual. She took a calming breath and just prayed for the best, just for one night.

"I know, it was mad. Here you go" Ash handed her a towel.

"Thanks" Serena took the towel and began to dry her hair.

In the other tent, Bonnie was sat on her big brother's lap, face buried in his chest. Bonnie who was normally not afraid of anything was now faced by the one thing she did fear- Thunderstorms

"It's okay, I've got you" Clemont comforted, gently rocking her like he did when she was younger.

"Dene?" Dedenne climbed out from Bonnie's bag where he'd been sleeping, climbing up onto her shoulder and nuzzling her.

"T-thanks big brother. I'm sorry I'm being such a baby" Bonnie apologised

"It's fine, everyone has something they're afraid of," Clemont told her

"Even you?"

"Yeah even me"

"What are you afraid of big brother?" Bonnie asked

"Losing you" Clemont stated.

Ash threw his jeans into the corner of the tent and pulled on a pair of pyjama shorts. He lay down next to Serena.

"Hey Serena, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ash"

"Earlier on, when you went off to get changed, I accidentally caught a glimpse of your underwear. I couldn't see them properly but they looked like a pair for little kids, what were they?" Ash asked. Serena went bright red.

"Promise me you won't laugh?" She replied.

"I promise"

"Okay..." Serena stood up and walked over to where she had left her clothes earlier, she picked up her panties and held them out for Ash to see. They were pink and white with a bow in the middle of the waistband, they were decorated with little images of Fennekin.

"Aww" Ash giggled despite his promise not to laugh.

"Hey! You promised you wouldn't laugh" Serena sulked.

"I'm sorry, they're really cute," Ash told her.

"You think so? Even though they're for 'little kids' as you put it earlier"

"Yeah, I do. Wanna know a secret?" Ash asked. Serena nodded

"I may have a 'few' pairs of boxer shorts similar to those" Ash admitted, which led to Serena giggling

"Hey, don't laugh" Ash playfully scolded her

"I didn't promise you I wouldn't" Serena retorted.

The next morning Serena woke up to an uncomfortable dampness around her crotch. Unzipping her sleeping bag to see what the cause was she discovered that she had wet herself in the night.

"Oh my god" she muttered to herself. She stood up and as quietly as she could as to not wake Ash up, who was still sound asleep next to her. She began to strip off. Looking around for somewhere to stuff her soiled clothes

"Serena? What are you doing?" Ash yawned, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Instinctively she sat back down, screwing her nose up as she dropped back into the cold puddle that was in her sleeping bag. Serena was caught and there was no getting out of her situation. She was going to have to be honest with Ash. He was a good person, so he wouldn't tease her over this, or would he?

"I um... I wet the bed" Serena admitted quietly.

"What? I couldn't hear that" Ash replied

"I wet the bed Ash" She repeated, louder this time. She kept her back to Ash, almost ashamed to look at him in her vulnerable state. Her worst fear was confirmed when she heard Ash giggle

"Seriously?" He asked. Serena just nodded. Ash looked at her, the tears in the corners of her eyes and the embarrassment etched on every inch of her face. She was serious and Ash had just laughed at her. Guilt stabbed at him sharply.

"It's okay, accidents happen" Ash replied, reaching out to place a hand on her shoulder

"But it's not an accident. This is a nightly thing, and I left my night supplies in the other tent with Bonnie, cause she's the only one who knew. I didn't want you to find out cause I don't want you to think of me like I'm a baby" Serena whined to him

"I don't think you're a baby," Ash told her

"You don't?"

"Nope. You're not the first person I know who wets the bed, it doesn't mean anything. It's gonna change the way I see you"

"It won't?" Serena asked. Ash shook his head. Serena sat up on her knees and threw her arms around Ash, kissing his cheek

"Thank you, Ash"


End file.
